


Перезагрузка

by tinuvielf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, dark!Mary Morstan, fandom combat 2014, Фандомная битва 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название: </b>Перезагрузка<br/><b>Автор:</b> Tinuviel-f<br/><b>Бета:</b> Марьяна В. Эванс, Alves<br/><b>Версия:</b> сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)<br/><b>Размер: </b>мини, 3956 слов.<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Шерлок Холмс / Джон Уотсон, Майкрофт Холмс, упоминаются Чарльз Магнуссен/dark!Мэри Уотсон<br/><b>Категория:</b> пре-слэш, джен.<br/><b>Жанр:</b> драма<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13.<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Шерлок эмоционально раздавлен после поражения от Чарльза Магнуссена, и чтобы вернуть прежнего его, Майкрофт применяет шоковую терапию.<br/><b>Примечание/Предупреждения:</b> в этом фике упоминается dark!Мэри Уотсон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перезагрузка

Три шага вперёд, поворот, ещё три шага. Это не камера предварительного заключения Скотланд-Ярда, где Шерлоку известна каждая трещина в кирпичной кладке. Отсюда так просто не выбраться: не будет никакого Лестрейда с ключами, как после мальчишника. Но всё равно изучать свою клетку у Шерлока не было ни малейшего желания.

Его единственным посетителем мог быть только тот, кто его сюда упрятал.

В тишине и одиночестве камеры оставалось ждать и анализировать, как так получилось и что будет дальше. Его умозаключения относительно Магнуссена были безупречными! Как в них закралась ошибка, а главное — когда, и как Шерлок её не заметил? Потому что незаметно для себя начал следовать только стандартной логике, отметая всё, что на первый взгляд невозможно? Потому что сделанные выводы казались верными, а Шерлок так боялся опоздать, что не задумывался о других вариантах?

— А может быть, потому, что великий Шерлок Холмс считал себя единственным в своём роде?

Майкрофт появился, как всегда, внезапно и бесшумно. Его тёмный силуэт чёткой тенью отразился на стене напротив, и Шерлок, даже не поворачиваясь, мог сказать, что брат скрестил руки на груди и изо всех сил удерживал на лице равнодушное выражение. Магнуссен был прав: при всех своих достоинствах защищённый со всех сторон Майкрофт Холмс имел одну, смертельно опасную слабость — брата.

— Если ты пришёл объяснить всю неправильность моих поступков, то я предпочёл бы остаться один.

— Не испытываю ни малейшего желания, — тень Майкрофта пожала плечами. — Ты давно уже взрослый человек, Шерлок. Ты регулярно кричишь о своей самостоятельности, сам должен понимать, во что вляпался.

— Я прекрасно понимаю.

— Нет, совсем нет, — громкость его голоса поползла вверх, но хватило десяти секунд, чтобы Майкрофт совладал с собой. — Ты совершил убийство на глазах стольких свидетелей, что их показаний хватит на целую дивизию преступников.

— Главное, что Джон показаний не дал.

Вроде бы Шерлок прошептал это совсем тихо, но его всё равно услышали.

— Опять ошибаешься, братец. — Майкрофт сошёл с порога, и чистый белый свет коридорных светильников заполнил собой камеру. Решив, что он ослышался, Шерлок обернулся и тут же прикрыл ослеплённые глаза рукой. — Идём.

По тону было ясно: отказаться можно, но тогда Майкрофт потащит его за шкирку, как беспомощного подопытного зверька. Шерлок ненавидел чувствовать себя подопытным зверьком, но брат слишком ловко всё рассчитал, закинул удочку с наживкой, а Шерлок попался.

— Что ты сказал про Джона?

— Идём, — повторил тот, сделав приглашающий жест, и Шерлок не мог не повиноваться.

Имя мигренью пульсировало в голове Шерлока, от него, как от раковой опухоли, расходились лучи тягучей, непрекращающейся боли. Шерлок не знал, что с этим делать. Мысль о Джоне билась о стены его Чертогов, стремясь их проломить; после Эпплдора Шерлок отчётливо видел расходившиеся по Чертогам трещины, и с каждым днём в тюрьме они становились только больше.

Под гнетущее молчание Майкрофта они прошли длинный, по-больничному выбеленный коридор. Шерлок насчитал восемь ослепительно белых энергосберегающих ламп с расстоянием в полтора фута между ними; все вместе они давали такой ослепительный свет, что Шерлок будто шёл по лабораториям форта Баскервиль, а не по тюремным коридорам. За всю дорогу до массивной стальной двери, сливавшейся со стеной, не было ни одного знака, по которому Шерлок мог бы определить, где они находились, но отсутствие знаков — само по себе знак. В любой другой тюрьме Шерлок не прожил бы и суток, и только здесь, в месте, откуда не возвращаются, Майкрофт мог гарантировать ему относительную безопасность. Шерлок не подвергал сомнению то, что он, в отличие от других узников, вернется на свободу, вопрос лишь когда и куда.

За дверью оказалась большая абсолютно белая комната, белые же стол и два стула, намертво спаянные с полом. Всю стену напротив занимало огромное непрозрачное стекло, так бликовавшее от ламп, что на нём отражались только яркие пятна света и больше ничего.

— Чем ты можешь гарантировать, что за стеклом никого нет?

— А моё слово уже ничего не значит?

Шерлок скривился:

— Твоему слову я поверю в последнюю очередь.

— Зря, — изрёк Майкрофт, прикрывая дверь, и указал на стул: — Садись, разговор предстоит долгий.

— Благодарю, — сухо ответил Шерлок и прислонился к стене. Мгновение Майкрофт выжидающе смотрел на него, а затем с самым невозмутимым видом тоже подпёр спиной стену. Пошарив в кармане, он выудил пачку сигарет, молча протянул её Шерлоку, но тот покачал головой.

— Давай проясним ситуацию на тот случай, если ты всё ещё носишь розовые очки, — медленно начал Майкрофт и щёлкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая. Сизый дымок только-только поплыл к потолку, а снаружи уже включилась вентиляция, так что пол и стены завибрировали.. — Ты попал в силок, а оттуда в клетку. К сожалению, у меня в руках не ключ от дверцы, а нож и цепь: либо я тебя буду держать на коротком поводке, либо окончательно срежу твои крылья. И, пожалуйста, не делай такое лицо, ты сам себя до этого довёл.

На то, что сам, возразить было нечего. Перед вылазкой в Эпплдор Шерлок просчитал возможный ущерб для себя, Джона и Мэри от всех вариантов развития событий, так что решение обменять данные по А.Г.Р.А. на материалы Майкрофта оказалось самым безобидным. Потери со стороны брата он намеренно оставил вне системы расчёта: они не шли ни в какое сравнение с проблемами Джона. Шерлок мог привести тридцать шесть разных аргументов, почему и Джон бы сделал всё возможное для его спасения, но эти безупречные рассуждения рухнули карточным домиком от нескольких слов Майкрофта.

— Джон дал против меня показания?

— Думаю, сейчас ты спрашиваешь себя, как он мог так поступить. Шерлок, это та обычная, простая жизнь, к которой ты стремился последний год. Чувство «любовь» сильнее чувства «дружба». У Джона теперь жена и ребенок, это низменный животный инстинкт — защищать семью.

— Не нужно углубляться в зоологию.

Майкрофт расплылся в неприятной улыбке.

— Почему нет? У тебя обширные знания в области аквариумистики, у меня — в психологии. Разница в том, что мои знания более полезны в современном обществе, — с каждым словом улыбка Майкрофта становилась ещё гаже, а градус презрения давно превысил пределы разумного. — Вот посмотри: обезьяне протянули банан. Что она сделала? Слезла с ветки за этим бананом. А почему? Потому что желание удовольствия превысило инстинкт самосохранения. С тобой всё так же. Магнуссен только поманил тебя сведениями по А.Г.Р.А., а ты сразу полез головой в петлю.

По А.Г.Р.А.? Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на брата, пытаясь понять, действительно ли он так думал. Если для Майкрофта всё дело именно в этой шпионке, значит, есть мизерный шанс, что Джон отделается малой кровью. Последствия для него Шерлок понимал слишком хорошо: у Джона просто не было иного выбора, кроме как дать показания. Самый разумный и очевидный поступок, Майкрофт должен это признать, и Шерлок думал, что сумеет принять это, как должное… Но ловко посеянное братом сомнение прочно поселилось в его Чертогах и разъедало их, как ржавчина железо. Росчерк на бумажке ничего не стоит, пока Джону нужен Шерлок, а Шерлок ему нужен, он это чувствовал… Поняв, что ступил из области логичных рассуждений в зябкую топь эмоциональных догадок, Шерлок велел себе прекратить думать.

— Не поможет, — неожиданно сказал Майкрофт, будто прочитав его мысли. — Ты уже опустил себя до уровня большей части населения планеты. Не кривляйся, не я один недоволен.

Шерлок осёкся. Его уже подготовленные аргументы резко обесценились, он силился понять, кого именно Майкрофт имел в виду. Людей, которых оба знали и чьё мнение уважали, было не так много, но всех их Шерлок отмёл почти сразу же.

— Кто ещё, например?

— Мамуля. Нет, безусловно она рада, что ты нашёл себе друга — хотя я вижу в ваших отношениях нечто большее — но ей не нравится твоё уныние и, как она выразилась, отсутствие блеска в глазах.

— Про глаза она сказать не могла, не придумывай.

— Может быть, она выразилась иначе, — согласился Майкрофт. — Ты совсем не тот, кем был в начале знакомства с Джоном. Ты стал мягким, эмоционально более зависимым и из-за этого пропускаешь вполне очевидные вещи. Взять хотя бы ту же миссис Уотсон. Не будь ты ослеплён тем чувством, которое лелеешь и которым упиваешься, то давно бы понял, что я не мог оставить без внимания женщину, оказавшуюся так близко к моему брату.

Шерлок моргнул:

— Ты знал?

— Про шпионаж и заказные убийства? Конечно, — Майкрофт уронил сигарету, и пепел потоками воздуха от кондиционеров понесло по белым панелям пола. — Единственное, чего я не мог знать, так это что миссис Уотсон решит сыграть на чужой стороне.

— Мэри не…

— Мэри! — Майкрофт фыркнул и злорадно рассмеялся. Шерлок, впрочем, не был уверен, к кому относилось это злорадство — к себе или к нему. — Мисс А.Г.Р.А., Шерлок, очень удачно вписалась в ваши с Джоном отношения. Тебя никогда это не настораживало? Джон от неё без ума, ты стремился выполнить каждую её просьбу, а она манипулировала вами обоими и, надо признать, весьма ловко. Было время, я хотел завербовать её, но сейчас радуюсь, что передумал. А ещё ребёнок, на твоё счастье, не от Джона.

Молча подняв голову, Шерлок поймал насмешливый взгляд Майкрофта.

— Миссис Уотсон стала очень разговорчивой, когда я сообщил о гибели отца её ребёнка.

Довольный произведённым эффектом, он замолчал, оставив Шерлока увязывать воедино новую информацию. Если несколько минут назад в его знаниях были лишь небольшие, легко устранимые пробелы, то теперь вообще вся картина разлетелась как упавший со стола паззл. Неожиданно кольнуло в области сердца. Удивлённый Шерлок силился вдохнуть, но с каждой секундой становилось всё больнее и не той физической болью, с которой он умел справляться. Что-то столь же ужасное, как то, что Шерлок испытал на крыше Бартса, когда осознал, что действительно может потерять Джона. Всех его познаний в анатомии не хватало понять, почему мысли о Джоне причиняли такую боль. Но Мэри — жена Джона, а ребёнок не от Джона, и Джон теперь об этом знает, а Шерлок ради него убил Магнуссена, но Магнуссен — отец ребёнка Мэри и Джона, и Майкрофт знал, что Мэри шпионка, но не знал, что она заодно с Магнуссеном и хотела погубить Майкрофта, и при этом Джон любит Мэри…

— Шерлок, прекращай, — сказал Майкрофт, осторожно дотронувшись до его плеча, и — странно — это касание вовсе не было неприятным. — Не позволяй мыслям пойти по кругу, из него ты уже не вырвешься.

Шерлок с усилием поднял голову. В бронированном стекле напротив словно специально перестал отражаться свет ламп и стали видны они с Майкрофтом. Шерлок не мог не усмехнуться. В психологическом плане Майкрофт хорошо подготовился. Белая комната, где не за что зацепиться взглядом как белый лист: можно пытаться мыслить быстро и логично, но мыслей как будто нет, и кто-то со стороны может свободно диктовать тебе свою волю. Неприкрытый посыл не нуждался в определении: Майкрофт хочет, чтобы всё стало как прежде, как на заре знакомства с Джоном, чтобы Шерлок опять сделался предсказуемым и неуязвимым, оставшись в одиночестве. Шерлок прислушался к себе. Сколько времени потребуется, чтобы вырезать отовсюду невидимое клеймо Джона? Явно не два года.

— Я всё-таки поражаюсь твоей удивительной способности считать себя исключительным, — вновь усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Считаешь, ты единственный, с кем такое происходит?

— Скажешь, нет? — ответил Шерлок, уязвлённый тем, что не успел придумать более достойного ответа.

— Ты поддался тому самому пороку, который так яростно обличал на свадьбе Джона Уотсона. Я предупреждал, Шерлок, но ты же никогда не слушаешь. И касательно Мэри тоже — я понимаю, гордость не позволила тебе обратиться за помощью, но хотя бы запросить у меня какие-то данные, у тебя должно было хватить мозгов! Но нет, ты был слишком занят, жалея себя.

Шерлок открыл было рот, но не подобрал слов. На эти обвинения он мог только фыркнуть, дёрнуть плечом и отвернуться. Поддался пороку… Майкрофт с каждым годом изъяснялся всё напыщенней, однако даже этому Шерлок не мог ничего противопоставить. Если отбросить всю шелуху и посмотреть чисто логически, то… да, Шерлок не мог разумно объяснить, что с ним происходило. Почему любая мысль о Джоне вызывала неконтролируемую радость, а ещё почти сразу же жгучую боль и — теперь он хорошо определял это чувство — ревность. Происходившее между ним и Джоном в последнее время шло по правильной и вполне объяснимой последовательности. Разумом Шерлок её понимал, однако всё равно спрашивал себя, почему не он, почему какая-то Мэри? Джон должен был заметить, как много Шерлок делал для него, и остаться. А он ушёл. И почему же Шерлок не мог, наплевав на всё, отобрать его у Мэри? Потому что нельзя допустить, чтобы Джону было больно…

Если это признак того порока, который Шерлок так долго презирал, то Майкрофт прав. Безусловно прав, даже доказательства не нужны.

— Теперь ты понял?

— Чего ты хочешь? — вздохнув, напрямую спросил Шерлок. Разговор и так уже затянулся, Майкрофт своей цели достиг — проник через защиту его Чертогов в самое сердце, чего не позволял себе с детства, с их самой крупной ссоры.

— Чтобы ты прекратил дурить и послушал. Выбора у тебя нет, Шерлок: либо ты будешь осуждён, и я ничем не смогу тебе помочь, либо ты примешь задание в Восточной Европе, и дальше твоего личного дела это убийство с пометкой о самозащите не пойдёт.

Отражавшийся в стекле Майкрофт выглядел совсем иначе: не непривычно мягким и готовым к переговорам, а натянуто улыбающимся и прячущим за этой улыбкой злость на глупого брата. Пребывавший в каком-то оцепенении Шерлок посмотрел на него и хрипло спросил:

— Ты ведь уже согласился за меня на это задание?

— Шерлок, взгляни правде в глаза, — потеряв терпение, Майкрофт заговорил уже не так проникновенно и ласково, как пару минут назад. — Ты хотел спасти Джона, но вместо этого сломал его. Его жена — наёмная убийца, его ребёнок — ребёнок врага, а его лучший друг совершил убийство и косвенно по его вине. Посчитай своим гениальным мозгом, каковы шансы, что Джон захочет иметь дело с человеком, который разрушил его жизнь и чью жизнь разрушил он сам.

Как обычно, Майкрофт сделал вид, будто не слышал вопроса, но Шерлок и так знал, что дорогой брат уже подготовил все документы для переброски его в Восточную Европу. Должно быть, считал, что так Шерлоку будет лучше, но вот сам он уже ни в чём не был уверен. Разве что в том, что Джон, если ему известно всё о Мэри и Магнуссене, действительно сломлен. После таких ран люди не становятся прежними, Майкрофт прав, Джон сейчас просто раздавлен. Если бы Шерлок вовремя понял, что Мэри разыграла перед ними спектакль, говоря о шантаже, что её истинной целью было уничтожить их с Майкрофтом! Но он ошибся.

Вероятность того, что дальнейшие отношения не будут доставлять им обоим боль, меньше пяти процентов, и забыть действительно казалось самым верным решением. Впервые в жизни Шерлок проклял свою способность к дедукции, враз подсказавшей этот правильный, логичный, но абсолютно неприемлемый ответ.

— Наш разговор меня утомил. Могу я вернуться в свою камеру?

Яростно сверкнув глазами, Майкрософт ощерился, как в лучшие времена, когда редкое действие Шерлока не выводило его из себя. Теперь это больше не было смешно. Шерлок поймал себя на том, что не чувствовал ни усталости, ни страха — вообще ничего. Где-то в его груди слабыми, глухими толчками ещё отдавалась боль, медленно затихая после безжалостного препарирования его чувств и мыслей Майкрофтом.

— Ну что же, иди, — придав себе деланно равнодушный вид, Майкрофт махнул рукой.

***

 

— Скажешь, я оказался неправ?

Заметив самодовольную улыбку брата, Шерлок скривился. Майкрофт втайне очень гордился тем, как удалось всё провернуть: и личное дело Шерлока не было запятнано преднамеренным убийством, и Магнуссен ликвидирован, и в Восточной Европе будет свой надёжный агент. Брат прибегнул к старому, испытанному способу — разобрать что-то дорогое Шерлоку на части, подробно рассмотреть под лупой и вынести неутешительный вердикт, от которого начисто пропадает желание что-либо делать. Нельзя сказать, что Шерлок не был благодарен Майкрофту за такую промывку мозгов.

Его жёсткому диску давно требовалось форматирование, но Шерлок пока ограничился перезагрузкой. Это уже помогло: все мысли о Джоне были тщательно упрятаны в самые дальние закоулки сознания, Шерлок защитился от них восьмизначным шифром и, наконец, смог вздохнуть свободней. Больше логические цепочки догадок и рассуждений не будут беспорядочно скакать в его голове, сбиваясь на Джона. Как ни прискорбно признавать, брат прав: Шерлок и так сделал всё, что нужно и не нужно, и лучше просто отойти в сторону.

И когда-нибудь, в очередной раз выбрасывая из Чертогов ненужную информацию, Шерлок выбросит с нею и Джона.

— Шерлок, — укоризненно сказал Майкрофт, не получив никакой благодарности. — Пора привыкнуть, что я твой брат и желаю тебе только добра.

— Наши понятия добра не всегда совпадают.

— Ну разумеется. Но я надеюсь, ты выбросил из головы все эти глупости вроде аквариумных рыбок и друзей. В нашей с тобой жизни для них места нет.

В его словах чувствовалось знание, но не теоретическое, а практическое. Впервые с момента своего заключения Шерлок ощутил привычную заинтересованность, и умозаключения быстро заполонили его пустое сознание. Вчера Майкрофт слово в слово повторял его мысли, усердно напирал, ни на что не сворачивая. Такое упорство редко строится не на опыте, это Шерлок знал по себе. Окинув Майкрофта изучающим взглядом, он ехидно заметил:

— Значит, вот что произошло, с нашим прошлым «братом»?

Довольная улыбка сползла с лица Майкрофта, как ни пытался он сохранить невозмутимый вид, и Шерлок с довольной улыбкой отвернулся. Он давно знал, что Шерринфорда Тейлора, который по приказу сверху изображал брата Майкрофта в нескольких спецоперациях, постигла весьма незавидная участь, но подробности стали понятны лишь сейчас. Вот почему Майкрофт так уверен, что им уготовано остаться в одиночестве: он сам, как и Шерлок, однажды обжёгся.

— Ты не распространялся о своём друге, — невзначай добавил Шерлок, жалея, что не увидит, как перекосило брата. — Это с ним ты…

— Ещё слово, Шерлок, — прошипел тот, — и бюджет спецоперации случайно урежут на двух агентов, которые должны тебя прикрывать. Подумай хорошенько!

— Ну и где, интересно, мой самолёт? — проворчал Шерлок, посматривая на Майкрофта с насмешкой. Тот собирался пригрозить очередными санкциями, но, увы, в этих словах не было ничего провокационного.

— Придётся подождать. Прошло то время, когда твои требования моментально выполнялись. Ты теперь в опале, привыкай.

Однако привыкать не требовалось. За несколько месяцев жизни без Джона Шерлок перестроился, но не пускал эти навыки в ход, надеясь, что всё ещё станет по-прежнему. Вчерашний же день показал, что самое время меняться, и утром Майкрофта встретил уже совсем другой Шерлок.

С другого конца взлётной полосы послышался рокот мотора, но не самолёта, а машины. Увидев стремительно приближавшийся чёрный автомобиль, Шерлок прищурился и обратил на брата вопросительный взгляд. Майкрофт мерзко улыбнулся.

— Не мог же я лишить своего братика возможности проститься с любимым другом.

Шерлоку страшно захотелось отступить, но перед Майкрофтом он не мог позволить себе такой роскоши. Мотивация брата проста и понятна: услышав от Джона окончательный отказ, Шерлок и не подумает возвращаться к прежней жизни. Однако это пригодилось бы, если бы Шерлок продолжал сопротивляться… А он едва возвёл непроницаемую стену для прежних чувств, и неожиданное появление Джона могло только её разрушить, но никак не укрепить.

Пришлось, подрагивая от страха и злости, ждать, пока автомобиль медленно подъедет, пока откроется правая задняя дверца, выпуская Джона. Но вышедший мужчина не мог быть его Джоном, зрение явно обманывало Шерлока. Он узнал Джона, когда тот отрастил усы, когда набрал вес от семейной жизни, когда стоял с поднятыми руками в Эпплдоре, мёртвенно-белый, с красными точками прицелов, скользивших по его лицу и груди. Этот же человек внешне был абсолютно точной копией Джона: те же волосы, форма носа и ушей, разрез глаз, расстояние от переносицы до верхней губы — по этим неизменным признакам Шерлок легко определил, что перед ним появился именно Джон Уотсон, — но у того лицо не было таким старым и уставшим, и седых волос на голове было гораздо меньше.

Неужели Джон стал таким из-за Шерлока? Из-за того, что Шерлок пытался защитить его семью от угрозы? Если это правда, какой толк в друзьях и любимых, раз одна ошибка так дорого всем обходится?

— Джон, я надеюсь, мои люди не оторвали вас ни от чего важного?

Подошедший Джон посмотрел на него довольно равнодушно, а самого Шерлока едва не вывернуло от слащавости слов Майкрофта. Брат, наверное, даже не понимал, насколько походил на ублюдка Магнуссена и как Шерлоку хотелось разбить ему челюсть.

— Просто подумал, что вы захотите попрощаться с Шерлоком. Никто из нас не знает, когда он вернётся.

Шерлок с трудом заставил себя взглянуть Джону в глаза и застыл от их пробирающего холода и пустоты. Майкрофт ошибся. Джон не сломлен, а выпотрошен случившемся: потерей жены, ребёнка и друга. И виноват в этом один лишь Шерлок, вовремя не распознавший ловушку.

— Прости? — ещё никогда Шерлок не просил прощения так искренне и робко, потому вышел скорей вопрос, чем мольба. Такое не прощается.

Несколько секунд Джон смотрел будто на него, а будто бы и мимо. Ничего не понимая, Шерлок шагнул навстречу, и тот вдруг резко развернулся и врезал кулаком ему в нос. Шерлок закрутился юлой, в глазах у него потемнело и брызнуло искрами салюта — сейчас это было в сотню, тысячу раз больней, чем прежде.

— Тебе нужны ещё доказательства? — любезно поинтересовался Майкрофт и в следующий момент, охнув, согнулся пополам.

— Ты же всё знал, скотина, — просипел Джон. От злости его колотило так, что зуб на зуб не попадал, и он встряхнул кулак, примериваясь для нового удара. — Знал, что Джейн не мой ребёнок и что Мэри работает на Магнуссена, а ничего не сделал!

Майкрофт попробовал разогнуться, но Джон врезал ему локтем по шее, заставив жалко распластаться на асфальте. С водительского сиденья машины к ним метнулся шкафоподобного вида тип в чёрном костюме и солнечных очках, но Майкрофт как-то умудрился вовремя его остановить — оцепеневший от такой быстрой череды событий Шерлок, зажимавший кровоточащий нос, ничего бы не успел сделать, чтобы защитить Джона.

— Вообще-то, вы должны меня благодарить, Джон, — прокряхтел Майкрофт, поднимаясь с колен. — Я мог бы отправить Шерлока, ничего вам не сказав.

— Ты мог ничего этого не допустить! А ты? — яростно выдохнул Джон, и Шерлок отшатнулся. — Я разве тебя просил? — голос у него предательски задрожал, и Джона повело в сторону, как пьяного. — Просил?! Теперь и ты уходишь… Господи, лучше бы меня пристрелили в Афгане, чтобы я никого из вас не знал!

Шерлок хотел шагнуть к нему, дотронуться и сказать, чтобы Джон никогда больше так не говорил, но остался стоять. Он меньше всех в Лондоне имел на это право.

— Даже моя жизнь не стоит того, чтобы ты погубил себя, — наконец выдохнул Джон после долгого молчания, и Шерлок сглотнул, ощущая, как тяжело дались ему эти слова.

— Ты говоришь глупости, — услышал он свой собственный голос. — Я осознавал риск, и ты это знаешь. Если бы всё оказалось так, как мы считали …

— Да чёрта с два оно бы так оказалось, Шерлок! Мне никогда не нужно было твоё дурацкое самопожертвование, ни на крыше Бартса, ни сейчас! Что, так трудно это понять своим гениальным мозгом? Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то жертвовал собой ради меня, особенно ты. Мне хватило прошлого раза. Молчите, Майкрофт, я ещё не закончил!

Шерлок смотрел в его злые и полные обиды глаза и действительно не понимал. Разве не так люди поступают для своих любимых? Книги, исследования, которые он прочёл, собственные наблюдения — всё убеждало Шерлока в его правоте, и тот эмоциональный порыв, всецело захвативший его и бросивший спасать Джона и Мэри, не мог быть неправильным!

Вот ещё одно подтверждение того, как часто Шерлок ошибался в последнее время. Привезя сюда Джона, Майкрофт на это и рассчитывал, однако Шерлок сам уже всё увидел, понял и удостоверился. Человеческие отношения и привязанности почти не поддаются дедукции, когда ты заинтересованное лицо; страдать от них — непозволительная роскошь… и просто больно. Шерлок просто обязан отсечь сейчас все чувства, чтобы всё это прекратилось.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты единственный, кто у меня остался? — спросил Джон и вдруг, совсем неожиданно, прижал к себе Шерлока и пробурчал куда-то в его шею: — Ни хрена же ты не понимаешь.

Почему-то Шерлок смотрел на Майкрофта. В прищуренных глазах брата сверкало мстительное удовольствие: наверное, он подсчитывал, сколько раз потом использует эту сцену в их спорах. Но, дотронувшись до рассечённой нижней губы, кровь из которой залила его белый воротничок, Майкрофт, видимо, передумал и отвернулся, и тут словно какой-то переключатель щёлкнул у Шерлока в голове. Он вдруг понял, что судорожно стискивал Джона, не собираясь его отпускать. Вся цепочка умозаключений пошла прахом в одну секунду, как ни старался Шерлок держаться, доказывая обратное, кто и что было ему нужней.

— Всё действительно так серьёзно? — неловко, даже слегка сконфуженно спросил Джон, отстранившись, и Шерлок невольно потянулся за его объятиями. Логика и рассудок кричали, что Шерлок ещё пожалеет о новой ошибке, но он мысленно вытряхнул всё это в мусорную корзину.

— Майкрофт говорит, меня могут убить.

Джон болезненно скривился.

— Тебя уже один раз убивали. Уж постарайся, чтобы сейчас обошлось.

— Всенепременно, —Шерлок замолчал, не зная, будет ли правильно ещё что-то сказать. Но почему-то он был уверен: Джон всё поймёт правильно, даже его молчание. В конце концов, у него куда больший опыт в человеческих отношениях. — Я вернусь, обещаю. Я понял.

Понял, что чем больше рассуждаешь, тем больше запутываешься. Джон меньше думал, зато быстрей действовал и уже простил Шерлока, пока тот терзался сомнениями. Чувство «любовь» сильнее чувства «дружба» и уж точно сильней «обиды».

Вот в чём разница между ним и Майкрофтом: тот стёр у себя возможность любить, а Шерлок оставил и, несмотря на всё, победил.

— Надеюсь, — недовольно пробурчал Джон и снова обнял его, крепко-крепко, уже не желая отпускать.


End file.
